初音ミク -Project DIVA- K
by B.A.G-GOMEZ
Summary: The direct sequel to A Testament of Love. For SweetBeast's contest. After Len & Miku got married, their "Performance Forever" grew so strong, their child, Kilala, was born. Years later though, when Kilala is bullied into believing she'll never be seen as her own person due to her parents' fame, she runs away after telling them something she regrets, out of guilt. Can they find her?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Hello. I know I said I was taking a hiatus from fanfic, but SweetBeast asked if I would participate in her contest and I couldn't say no to my good friend. So here I am again. I'll only update if I get three reviews for each chapters I make, including this one. 初音ミク -Project DIVA- is property of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA! Rated K+/E10+/B for Crude Humor, Mild Lyrics, and Mild Suggestive Themes**

* * *

**Miku's P.O.V**

Recapping on what had happened, I'd be lying if I said that things went down hill after the proposal 5 years ago... but it didn't. It did the exact opposite.

Preacher: Do you, Kagamine Len, take Hatsune Miku to be your lawful wedded wife, through sickness and death?

Len: I do.

Preacher: And do you, Hatsune Miku, take Kagamine Len to be your lawful wedded husband, through sickness and death?

Miku: I do.

Preacher: I now pronounce you husband & wife. You may kiss.

And with a passionate kiss and applauding from our family & friends, I, Hatsune Miku now Kagamine-Hatsune Miku and my lover, Kagamine Len now Kagamine-Hatsune Len, have tied the knot. And our "Performance Forever" grew even stronger than before. Life for everyone went on as the years went by, and other than becoming international singers, we have found our other true callings.

Gakupo & Luka are married, with Gakupo teaching swordsmanship at a new fencing & katana school, (don't know if it's legal, but no one said anything to him yet) & Luka became the new English and Drama teacher at our old high school and the drummer of my band.

KAITO, who was still love-stricken with MEIKO, decided to become MEIKO's assistant at the hospital, which he did a good job... except when it came to making coffee.

MEIKO still continued to be a doctor, but now is reliving her life a singer again on her free time.

Teto went on to become a inventor, coming up with new ways to help people become better singer.

Neru became a fashion designer after becoming inspired by Luka's costume on that fateful day.

Haku became a critic, a job that she was really good at since she bad-mouthed people anyways.

Mikuo went on to become the manager of my band's concerts.

Rin became the bass player of my band and is a frequent caretaker at an orphanage, singing for the children.

Len, stilled married to me, became the guitarist of my band and is now the most well known guitar player in the world, while I, Miku, as I promised myself if Len was alright, resumed my life as a diva and am now the most well known singer in the world, still happily married to Len and forming a band with Luka & the Kagamine Twins, initially called _VOCALOID _now called _Project DIVA _when we decided to honor the fact that we all met because of a school program. There was also something else going on for Len & I sometimes after our honeymoon...

**Normal P.O.V.**

At the Hospital, Miku was sitting on a hospital bed waiting for her friend and doctor, MEIKO Sakine after taking a few tests. Her reason for being at the hospital was because of a problem she's been experiencing alot for the past month: vomiting. For some unknown reason, Miku had been throwing up alot, concerning Len. Though Miku had initially brushed it off as something she ate the first time it had happened, she too later grew concerned when she started vomiting for days after the first for no reason. She also started having weird food cravings lately. After a month of it, Miku had decided to go see MEIKO to see if anything was wrong. Len couldn't accompany her as he had to go help Mikuo with something. He insisted on going, but Mikuo just wouldn't shut up about the problem, so Miku, annoyed, sent Len to go help her brother so he can stop bothering them. Miku sat patiently until MEIKO, with KAITO arrived.

MEIKO: Hello, Miku! Sorry it took awhile.

Miku: It's okay, MEIKO. So, do you know what's wrong with me.

MEIKO: Yes I do. KAITO, please leave the room.

KAITO: Huh? But I want to see-

MEIKO: OUT KAITO! IT'S GIRLS STUFF!

KAITO: Okay, okay! Sheesh!

KAITO then left the room, leaving MEIKO and a confused and startled Miku alone.

MEIKO: *Sigh* Sorry about that Miku.

Miku: Uh, it's, okay... So, my problem?

MEIKO: What problem?

Miku: The problem of me throwing up.

MEIKO: Oh right! Well Miku, the tests confirm that your perfectly fine.

Miku: I am?

MEIKO: Yep.

Miku: How am I fine? I've been throwing up!

MEIKO: That's normal.

Miku: How?

MEIKO: Because, *Giggle* There's- *Giggle*

Miku: MEIKO, your freaking me out with the giggles there...

MEIKO: *Giggles* I'm sorry! *Giggle* I'm just so excited to tell you there's gonna be another Kagamine-Hatsune in your's & Len's life!

Miku: "Another Kagamine-Hatsune"? What are you-?

Realization quickly dawned on Miku. The vomiting, the vomiting after her's & Len's "special moment" during their honeymoon, the cravings, and "another Kagamine-Hatsune". It could all only mean one thing:

Miku: (Stunned) I'm pregnant...

MEIKO: (Giddily) Yep!

Miku: (Happily) I-I'm gonna be a mom?

MEIKO: Your one month pregnant! Your due date is August 29!

Miku: I'm gonna be a mom! (Laughs joyfully)

KAITO: Can I come in now?

MEIKO: (ANGRILY) DON'T RUIN THIS JOYOUS MOMENT!

KAITO: (In fear) Okay!

MEIKO: *Phew* So, (Claps hands) when are you gonna tell Len?

(Record scratches)

Miku: Um...

Back at Miku's house, a loud scream can be heard from within the house...

Voice: YOU'RE WHAT?!

Miku: *Cringes* I'm pregnant, don't shout, Rin!

Rin: Can't help it! I'M SO HAPPY! YOU & LEN ARE PARENTS, AND I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTIE!

Miku: (Sighs in exasperation) Rin...

Rin: Okay, okay, I'll stop screaming! So is it a girl or boy?

Miku: The baby's not at the point for anyone to know it's gender. I haven't even told Len yet.

Len: Tell me what?

Miku: (Startled) OH! Oh, it's you, sweetie. When'd you get back?

Len: Hey honey! (Kisses Miku) I just walked in. Oh, hey, sis!

Rin: Hey, bro.!

Len: So, tell me what?

Miku: *Blushes* Um... (Fidgets nervously) Len, sweetie...

Len: Are you okay Miku?

Miku: Um yeah, it's just... what would you think, of another Kagamine-Hatsune in the house?

Len: "Another Kagamine-Hatsune"? What do you mean? Is Rin moving in?

Rin: No... can I?

Len: Are you fired or evicted?

Rin: No.

Len: Then no.

Rin: Darn!

Len: So what did you mean Miku?

Miku: Um...

Rin: There's gonna be a little you & Miku growing in Miku's belly!

Miku: (Scolding) Rin!

Len: Wait... you mean you're...

Miku: Yeah...

Len: And I'm gonna be a...

Miku: (Nervous) Yeah...

A silence occurred after Miku spoke, with the feeling time had froze. Miku & Rin were becoming more and more worried of Len stunned silenced, until...

Len: (Joyfully) I'M A FATHER! HAHA! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!

Rin: (Skipping giddily) Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations!

Miku: You're not upset?

Len: Upset? Why would I be upset? I'm the exact opposite of upset! (Hugs Miku) We're gonna be parents!

Miku: (Returns hug) Yeah... we are. (Happily) We really are! Hahaha!

Rin: This calls for a celebration!

Len: Oh man there's so much to do! Turning the guest room into a nursery, a crib, baby books, toys-

As Len continued to ramble and Rin continued to skip like a little six year old, Miku could not help but smile at the thought about how her & Len's "Performance Forever" has now led them into giving life to something they created.

Nine months have passed by rather quickly, and during those months, Miku & Len were congratulated by their friends and families (though Mikuo threatened the latter in addition, something about to "never ditch Miku"), and getting ready for the arrival of the baby. Surprisingly Miku did not have any drastic mood-swings during the nine months. Len & Miku also decided to not discover what the baby's gender will be. Eventually the time came, and when Miku went into labor, the gang drove (with the car unfortunately being driven by a reckless Rin) to the hospital where MEIKO instantly took Miku to a room to deliver the baby. Len, being the husband and soon-to-be father, went in to see the birth of his child, and nearly had a heart attack at seeing Miku in so much pain.

But, the result couldn't have been better. The cry of the baby being delivered to the world was like the soft jingle of a tiny bell to Len & Miku. And when the baby had been placed in Miku's arm, Miku & Len were instantly reduced to happy tears as they saw their child, a girl. The child had Miku's turquoise hair, and when she opened her eyes, one of her eyes was Len's electric-green eye color, and the other was Miku's emerald-blue color. Their friends cried and squealed in delight at how cute the child was, so much in fact, Len, MEIKO & KAITO had to restrain them from tackling Miku, who was holding the baby, with a hug.

And thus the child, Kilala, "Performance", had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Will School be Nice?

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: You know the drill, 3 reviews or no new chapter. ****初音ミク -Project DIVA-** is property of, Len?

**Len: SE-GA!**

* * *

Miku: Kilala! Are you ready to go?

Kilala: Coming Mama!

It's been four years since Kilala's birth and now 4 year old Kilala was going to her very first day at school. 4 year old Kilala now resembled a miniature version of her mother, having the same facial detail, only softer and less firm, and long turquoise hair that nearly touched the ground, though the top front of her hair was styled in father's famous "banana" spiked style. Her eyes were still the same colors as both her parents; one electric green, and the other emerald blue. She wore a turquoise shirt and yellow overalls, the colors she chose as some kind of dedication to her parents. She had inherited her mother's meekness and friendliness, but she also inherited her father's shy personality, but inherited his intellect as well. She was very loyal and loving towards her parents, both who made it a clear point to not neglect their daughter in any way, unlike most famous people who were parents. They sometime had childish, but playful arguments with each other on certain things, like bedtime stories. Her parents always made time for her, going as far as to ditch work or bring her to work to spend time with her. She also enjoyed being around her Uncle Mikuo and Auntie Rin, but was annoyed by Mikuo treating her like a baby from time to time, and annoyed by Rin's noisiness. She also liked her parents friends, but hated Haku's criticism of her parents. All in all, Kilala was a very cute, optimistic and well-meaning child, who want's nothing more than to make her parents proud. But, will her first day cause some problems and change that?

Miku: (Claps hands together) Oh! Look at my cute little girl!

Without warning, Miku scooped Kilala up and started tickling her, earning protests of laughter from her child.

Kilala: *Laugh* No *Laugh* Mama! *Laugh* Please! *Laugh*

Miku: It's your fault for being so cute! So now I'm gonna keep hugging and tickling you! I don't care if your clothes get all wrinkled on your first day!

As soon as Miku announced her intentions, Len walked in, coffee mug in hand, watching in amusement.

Len: (Coyly) So how are my two most favorite girls doing this morning?

Miku: Just great, sweetie! We're just laughing away to our hearts' content! Right Kilala?

Kilala: *Laugh* Papa! *Laugh* Help me! *Laugh* Please! *Laugh*

Len: Okay princess. (Places coffee mug down) Alright sweetheart, give her to me.

Miku: Oh, fine.

But as soon as Miku gave Kilala to Len, a sneaky smirk appeared on his face.

Len: So I can tickle her now! (Tickles Kilala)

Kilala: *Laugh* No Papa! *Laugh* You're both *Laugh* so mean! *Laugh*

Miku & Len: We love being mean!

Kilala: *Laugh* Meanies! *Laugh*

Len: Okay, I guess that's enough. (Puts Kilala down)

Kilala: *Giggle* I can't *Giggle* stop giggling! *Giggle*

Len: Don't worry, Kilala, it'll stop before we make it to the school.

Miku: Which we'll be late to if we don't go now. Don't want to be late on the first day, right Kilala?

Kilala: Nope!

Miku: Then lets go. Your stuff is already in the car.

Kilala: Do you think I'll make friends?

Len: How can you _not_ make friends.

But as soon as they walked out of the house, Rin was there, leaning on Len's car.

Rin: Hey guys!

Len: Rin? What are you doing here?

Rin: What? Can't I come and visit my family?

Len: You can, but every time you do it's usually because you want something. So what is it now?

Rin: I'm offended! Thinking I would come over because I want some- can I go with you to take Kilala to her first day at school, please?

Len: No.

Rin: Please?

Miku: No.

Rin: Pretty please?

Kilala: Nope.

Rin: What? You too? Why not?

Miku: Because we want it to be a family thing. You know? Just the three of us?

Rin: I'm family too! I'm a Kagamine too in case you've forgotten!

Len: You are, but we mean JUST the three of US. So no.

Rin: Well guess what? I have the same job as you guys, and I go to the same place you work at, so you might as well bring me along since you're going there after dropping Kilala off at the school. So HAH! Besides, Luka & Mikuo are already in the car.

Len: What?

Sure enough, there were Luka & Mikuo, sitting inside Len's car with eager expressions on their faces.

Mikuo: Come on! We're burning daylight here!

Len: Well you know what? It looks like you three are walking or calling a taxi now! Doesn't it?

Luka: You two wouldn't throw us out.

Miku: Oh?

3 minutes later...

Rin: HEY! COME BACK!

Luka: I can't believe they would go and do that! (Pulls out cellphone) Hey Gakupo, sweetie? Can you come pick us up? What happened? They threw us out is what happened!

In the car...

Kilala: I only wanted you guys to take me to school, but was it really nice to throw Auntie Rin, Uncle Mikuo and Godmama Luka out and leave 'em there like that?

Miku: No, but they will be just fine.

Len: What time is it?

Miku: (Checks the car's radio) It is 8:35. We got 25 minutes to get Kilala to school. I think we can make it.

Kilala: Do you two think the school is really nice?

Len: From the looks of things when we went there to sign you up, it looks really nice.

Kilala: I'm scared now.

Miku: Oh sweetie, there's nothing to be scared of. The teacher will be there to help you and make sure you're okay. And we'll hold your hands and take you inside to settle down before we go to work. I promise you, you'll have fun.

Kilala: If I don't?

Miku: Then if we find out the school's not as cracked up as it is to be, we'll look for a different school.

Kilala: ... You promise I'll have fun?

Miku: I promise, sweetie.

Kilala: And Papa?

Len: I promise.

Miku & Len: Cross my heart and hope to die!

Kilala: *Giggle* Okay then!

But will it really be okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Friends and a First Day Gone Bad

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: I'm very impressed and flattered at the positives reviews so far. Thank you. But now it's time to start some conflict. 3 reviews or no new chapter. 初音ミク -Project DIVA- is property of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

* * *

Len: There's your new school, princess!

At those words, Kilala looked out the car window with anticipation and saw her new school, and was marveled at how nice and clean her school looked. It even had a garden that had lilac, Kilala's favorite kind of flower. The yard was filled with other children who were also about to start their first day at school. Seeing so many kids caused Kilala to become shy again.

Miku: What do think, sweetie?

Kilala: Um... I think I'm scared again.

Miku: It'll be alright Kilala. We promised to hold your hands until we go inside to help settle you down before we leave for work.

Kilala: Can't you stay with me the whole time?

Len: We're sorry Kilala, but we can't.

Kilala: Why?

Miku: Because we're too big to be in school.

Kilala: Can you crouch and then come? They'll think you're small.

Miku: *Giggle* Sorry Kilala, but it doesn't work like that.

Kilala: Oh...

Len: Hey, you're going to be fine sweetheart. And you're going to have fun. I promise. Remember? Cross my heart?

Kilala: Cross it again?

Len & Miku: Cross my heart and hope to die!

Kilala: *Giggle* Okay.

When they stepped out of the car, with Miku & Len holding their daughter's hands like they promised, Kilala's shyness crept back back as people stared at the trio, whispering about. Things along the lines of, "Isn't that Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len?" or "Their daughter is so cute!". Even some teachers seemed thrilled that the daughter of the world's greatest musician was going to attend the school they worked in, and was hoping she was put in their classroom.

Kilala: Mama, Papa, their staring...

Len: It's okay Kilala, we're right next to you. You'll be okay, princess.

Kilala: Okay...

[Inside the scool]

Miku: 36, 37, 38... room 39, here it is, Kilala! This is your classroom!

When they stepped in, Kilala's shyness skyrocketed as she saw all the other children who were going to be in her class.

Kilala: There's gotta be 30 other kids in here!

At the sound of Kilala's voice, the teacher turned to trio, smiled, and walked up to them to greet them. The teacher was a beautiful young woman, about 20 years of age. She had straight, scarlet hair, vermimilion eyes, and wore rectangular shaped glasses. She had a gentle presence to her.

Teacher: Are you the Kagamine-Hatsunes?

Miku: Yes we are, m'am.

Teacher: It's a pleasure to meet you, especially such good singers as you two. I'm Mrs. Sakurai. (Crouches to see Kilala) Are you Kilala?

Hearing the teacher say her name, Kilala hid behind her father's leg out of shyness.

Len: It's okay Kilala. Don't be shy, she won't hurt you. Say hi.

Still uncertain, Kilala shyly poked her head out from behind her father.

Kilala: (Shyly) Hi.

Mrs. Sakurai: *Giggle* You're a shy little one, aren't you?

The idea of her teacher knowing about her strong shyness only caused Kilala to attepmt to hide behind her father again.

Mrs. Sakurai: *Giggle* It's alright, Kilala. As your father said, I won't harm you, and I'm here to assist you in education, as well as any trouble you may have here. Okay?

Kilala: (Shyly) Okay.

Mrs. Sakurai: Alright then, follow me, your is right over here.

After arriving at Kilala's new table and her settled, it was time for Miku & Len to leave.

Len: Alright, sweetheart, you behave yourself now.

Kilala: Please don't leave.

Miku: We have to, sweetie.

Kilala: I don't want to be alone.

Len: You won't be alone Kilala. Mrs. Sakurai will be here to help like she said, and I'm pretty sure you're going to make some friends.

Kilala: ... You promise to come back for me?

Miku: Of course, Kilala. We can never leave you.

Len: We wouldn't even think of abandoning you.

Kilala, now reassured, hugged her parents goodbye, and was lead by Mrs. Sakurai to her seat. Miku & Len then drove off to work, with nothing but Kilala on their minds.

Miku: Can you believe it? Our little baby is growing up...

With the though of her child growing up, Miku couldn't help but let a proud tear escape.

Len: Hey, don't cry Miku.

Miku: *Giggle* Your one to talk. Your crying too.

True enough, Len had his own tear of pride escape, and quickly rubbed it off.

Len: Heh, kinda of embarrassing.

Miku: No it's not. Your just so proud of her!

Len: So are you.

Miku: Who wouldn't be?

The two soon made it to the music studio known as "DIVA Theater", where their band worked at to make and record music. Speaking of band...

Rin: YOU JERKS! HOW COULD YOU HAVE THROWN US OUT LIKE TAHT!?

Luka: Yeah, what the heck you guys!?

Mikuo: And all we wanted to do was see Kilala go to school!

Len: And we told you we wanted it to be a family thing, so back off already!

Rin, Luka & Mikuo: WE'RE FAMILY TOO!

Miku: And we meant just me, Len & Kilala! Come on, we need to practice!

Rin: Don't change the subject!

But one look at Miku caused Rin to clam up, and Luka & Mikuo from saying anything further. Miku had a look in her eyes that said, "You wouldn't want to make a mother angry, would you?".

Back at the school, Kilala was drawing a picture of her father's guitar, when she was approached by a boy not much older than her. He had scarlet hair similar to Mrs. Sakurai, but it was messy instead of straight, and he had chestnut eyes.

Boy: Hello.

Kilala: Oh? Oh, hello!

Boy: What are you drawing?

Kilala: (Shows picture) My papa's guitar!

Boy: Your papa's guitar?

Kilala: Uh Huh! My papa's the best guitarist in the whole wide world!

Boy: Really?

Kilala: Yep! When I'm bigger someday I want to play the guitar too! I want to just as amazing as Papa! Oh, and I want to be as beautiful and sing like Mama too!

Boy: You must really love your parents.

Kilala: Of course I do! I love Mama & Papa more than anything and anyone!

Boy: I bet you're parents love you alot too, huh?

Girl: I bet they do! Sorry, couldn't help but hear you two talk!

The girl who had shown up had blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail, and had ruby eyes. She had a friendly glow to her.

Kilala: That's okay!

Girl: Anywho, my name is Hikari Kasumi!

Boy: I'm Sakurai Hiro.

Kilala: Is Mrs. Sakurai your mama?

Hiro: No, she's my big sister.

Kilala: Oh. That explains why you're hair's scarlet. Well, my name is Kagamine-Hatsune Kilala!

Kasumi: Wait, are you related to Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len? Because I heard that they're married.

Kilala: Yep! They're my mama & papa!

Kasumi: Wow! I can't believe your parents are the two greatest singers in the world!

Hiro: So that was them who big sister was talking to.

Kilala: Yep!

Hiro: Why were you trying to hide behind your dad though?

Kilala: Oh, well, uh... heh, I'm kinda shy... sometimes. Hehehe.

Hiro: That explains.

Kasumi: Hey you two want to sit together?

Kilala: Sure!

Kasumi: Alright then!

Mrs. Sakurai: Alright everyone, settle down! Now, since this is your very first time in school, and you all don't know each other, I'm going to call each of you one by one so that you can tell the class a little about yourself. Let's start with you, Hiro.

Hiro: Okay Sis. Hello, my name is Sakurai Hiro, and I'm 5 years old. I like to play game and draw. Not much else to say, I guess...

Mrs. Sakurai: That's fine. Thank you, little brother! Okay, Kasumi, you're next.

Kasumi: Okay! Hi, I'm Hikari Kasumi,and I'm 5 years old! I'm cute and full of energy! I like to run around around and play kickball!

Mrs. Sakurai: Thank you, Kasumi! Okay, Kilala, how about you?

Kilala: Okay! Hi, I'm Kilala Mirai Kagamine-Hatsune, and I'm 4 years old! I love to sing, and I want to be a singer like my Mama & Papa when I'm older! I hope we can all be friends!

Mrs. Sakurai: Very good, Kilala! Okay, next...

One by one, each student got up and introduced themselves. The next five hours was mainly spent with the children learning about math, English (which Kilala already excelled at since her father & godmother knew English), and music (which Kilala was a natural at). Soon, it was recess time, and Kilala & her new friends were sitting under a tree that had a swing eating their snacks and lively chatting away.

Kilala: So what did you guys bring?

Hiro: Big Sister gave a tuna sandwich, a soda can, and some carrots.

Kasumi: A juice pack, a bento, and some chips. You?

Kilala: Spring onion, banana muffins, and spring onions water!

Kasumi: "Spring onion water"? How do you make that?

Kilala: It's a family secret!

Hiro: I heard that your mom likes spring onions, and your dad likes banana. Did they choose your lunch?

Kilala: First; they don't like them... they LOVE them! Second; No, I chose it? I love spring onions and bananas too!

Kasumi: Sounds more like... more like... what's the word?

Kilala: "Obsessive"?

Kasumi: Right! What you said!

It was pleasant afternoon the trio were having... that was a young girl had passed by. The girl had black messy hair, gray eyes, and had a constant scowl on her face. When the girl & Kilala saw each other, Kilala couldn't help but feel intimidated by the girl's scowl, which seemed to have hardened when she saw Kilala. Hiro immediately pick up on Kilala's discomfort.

Hiro: You okay, Kilala?

Kilala: That girl over there... she keeps making a face at me.

Hiro: Her? That's probably Tsune.

Kilala: "Tsune"?

Hiro: Yeah. My sister said that she's mean to everyone, and that she's been held back for another year here because she didn't listen to anything she was told to do.

Kasumi: Um, she's coming this way.

As soon as Kilala & Hiro turned their heads, Tsune was already in front of them.

Kilala: Oh, hello.

Tsune: ... Your hair's stupid.

Kilala: Excuse me?

Tsune: What kind of person has blue hair?

Kilala: It's turquoise. And me, my mama, & my uncle do.

Tsune: Yeah, well I'd cut it off because of how stupid it is.

Kasumi: Hey!

Tsune: You related to those singers, Hatsune & Kagamine?

Kilala: Yeah.

Tsune: So does your singing stinks as bad as their does?

Kilala: (Dangerously) What?

Tsune: I said your folks singing stinks.

Kilala: My mama & papa's singing does not stink! They are the greatest singers in the whole wide world!

Tsune: Oh really? Then you must be deaf or something!

Kilala: I am not deaf, and your being a meanie!

Tsune: "Meanie"? Really? Grow up!

Kilala: Says the one who was held back!

Tsune: That's because I'm not stupid enough to live by people's rule like you do!

Kilala: And what's wrong with that?

Hiro: Kilala, let's just go.

Tsune: I'm not finished! Now listen here, your an idiot for listening to people, a idiot for thinking parents are great, and an idiot for listening to your folks! You think you're special or something because your parents are famous? Well guess what? You're NOT!

And with a shove, Kilala was pushed to the ground hard. When she got up, she was sobbing in pain, and a small cut was on her cheek.

Kasumi: Kilala! Are you okay?

Hiro: I'll go get Big Sister!

Hiro had went off to find Mrs. Sakurai, leaving a fuming Kasumi with a sobbing Kilala & an indifferent Tsune.

Kasumi: Hey! What's the big idea, huh!?

Tsune: I don't have to tell ya anything!

Kasumi: That's going to be the least of your problems! No one hurts my friends!

Before things between Kasumi & Tsune could escalate, Hiro returned with Mrs. Sakurai.

Mrs. Sakurai: Enough, both of you! Kilala, are you okay?

Kilala: *Sob* No!

Mrs. Sakurai: I'll deal with you later, Tsune. (Picks up Kilala) Shh... it's okay, I'll take you to the nurse, Kilala.

Kilala: *Sob* I want Mama & Papa... *Sob*

Meanwhile, at the DIVA Theater...

**Song: YUMEYUME by 初音ミク**

**Boku no koto wa sateoki kimi no koto ga kikitainda  
Iroiro arunda honto sore jaa kyou wa yoroshiku douzo  
Itsumo kagayaiteru kimi no iro wa nandattakke?  
Takusan atta hazu na no ni ima de wa mou oboetenainda**

**Kinou ga zutto kasanatte mirai ni yatto todoku toki  
Sayonara kokoro no naka mata chigau tobira ni deau yo**

**HAROO mata deaunda  
SAYONARA mata wakarete  
HAROO mata chigau basho  
SAYONARA matazu ni  
Chotto matte!  
Kimi wa nande kanaetara kiechau no?  
"Hanaretatte mata terasu yo. Kimi no koto suki dakara"**

**Boku no koto wa sateoki kimi no koto ga kikitainda  
Iroiro arunda honto sore jaa kyou wa yoroshiku douzo  
Arere, kimi no namae ga ukabanainda  
Somo somo zutto shiranai mama sugoshiteta  
Yobanakute mo itsumo soba ni ita kara**

**Jaa namae o kangae you ka "Yume" toka dou? Kawaii desho?  
Kore nara ne neteru toki mo kimi ni aeru yo ...iya, wasurete (wara)**

**HAROO mata deaeta ne  
SAYONARA boku no "Yume"  
HAROO chigau hito ni tottemo yume de ari tsuzukete ne  
Atte kimi ni atte  
Warattari naitari de tsuyoku natte  
Yowakatta kedo nanko mo kanaeta yo**

**"Hitotsu kanaete PAtte wasurete samishiku naru yo kanashiku mo naru yo"  
"Soredemo ii yo dokka ni boku o kanaetai hito ga ite kureru kara"**

**HAROO mata deaunda  
SAYONARA mata wakarete  
HAROO mata chigau basho  
SAYONARA matazu ni ne**

**HAROO mata deaetara  
SAYONARA iu mae ni sa  
ARIGATOU tsutaeru yo  
Sore ga ima no "Yume" da yo**

**Wakatta mou wakatta  
Hitori nanka ja nakute  
Boku ga nande aruketeru ka  
Waratteru kimi ga iru kara**

Mikuo: Alright everyone, great take!

Miku: Great! We've been singing for 5 hours straight, and I'm hungry!

Rin: Yeah, and my wrists hurt from all that guitar strumming, and from when I got thrown onto the street! Remember, Miku, Len?

Len: Get over it already!

Luka: It's kind of hard to!

Miku: Everyone, just stop it. Let's all just go grab some lunch.

Project DIVA: Fine.

Miku: (Phone rings) Huh? Hello? Yes this is she. ... WHAT?! We'll be there right away! Len, let's go!

Len: What happened?

Miku: Kilala's hurt!

Len: KILALA'S HURT!?

Miku: Yes!

Len: Then come on, let's go!

Rin: Hey, guys, hold it! Where's the fire?

Len & Miku: EMERGENCY!

And with that, Miku & Len zipped past the others, ran outside and got inside the car, and sped off to the school to check on their little girl. Len was speeding so fast, it's amazing he wasn't pulled over. But you'd be speeding too if you heard your only child was injured. In less then 15 minutes they had arrived at the school, where they were met by Mrs. Sakurai.

Miku: Where is she?

Mrs. Sakurai: She's in the nurses office. Come on, I'll take you to her.

When they had arrived at the nurses office, Len & Miku saw a sight that made their heart sink: Kilala was sitting on a chair, sobbing, and had a band-aid on her cheeks from where the cut was. She looked so vulnerable and fragile. When Kilala saw her parent's she had immediately ran towards her parents, and hug her father legs, and buried her head into the legs of his pants and cried harder.

Len: Kilala, princess, are you okay?

Kilala: *Sob* No. *Sob* I wanna go home. *Sob*

Miku & Len could nothing but kneel down and hug their crying child, and agree to take her home.

Len: Okay, sweetie. Okay. We'll take you home.

The ride home was silent as Kilala cried herself to sleep in the car. When they got back to their house, Len carried his daughter to her room and tucked her in her, placing a small kiss on her head before leaving.

Miku: What could have happened?

Len: I don't know. We'll ask her when she wakes up.

Miku: Len... I'm worried.

Len: (Hugs) I know Miku... I know.

All was silent, and the only thought that was swarming through the parents' minds were if their daughter would be okay. But, nothing can ever be okay just like that, can it?


	4. Chapter 4

Kilala's Trouble

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: If you read the last chapter, you'll now know Kilala's middle name is Mirai. This chapter is probably rushed a bit, since I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter, and because I want to get into the main plot already. It also expands a little bit more on Rin's role as an aunt. I'm open to suggestions on how to continue this, just PM me. Remember; three reviews or no new chapter. ****初音ミク -Project DIVA-** is property of, Miku?

**Miku: SE-GA!**

* * *

The next morning, Miku was making breakfast, when little Kilala came down and sat at the table, with a rather gloomy expression. This instantly concerned Miku.

Miku: Kilala, sweetie?

Kilala: (Sadly) Morning, Mama.

Miku: Hey, are you okay?

Kilala: Yeah...

Len: Morning, Kilala.

Kilala: Morning..

Len: Hey-

Rin: Hey Len, you got any guitar picks? I lost mine yesterday.

Len: How'd you get in my house?

Rin: Really? I do this every time, and you two are still wondering? Move on already.

Miku: (Mumbling) Kind of hard to.

Rin: Heard that. Hey, Kilala!

Kilala: ...

Rin: What's with her? And What's with the band-aid?

Len: (Whispering) Bullying problems.

Rin: That's it?

Len: (Angrily) What do you mean "that's it"? That's a very big problem!

Rin: No it's not! Hey, Kilala? You know what you should do when you meet this bully again?

Kilala: (Fearfully) I'm gonna meet her again?!

Rin: Yes!

Len: (Scolding) RIN!

Rin: Not now, Len. Again, you know what you should do when you see this bully again?

Kilala: ... What?

Rin: You walk up to her..., and PLOP her!

Miku: (Angrily) RIN! Don't tell her to hit people!

Rin: You know what? You're right!

Miku: (Confused) ... I am?

Rin: Yep! She should hire someone else to beat up this brat who messed with my niece!

Miku: RIN!

Rin: No, better yet; I'll flatten this brat with my road roller instead, because I certainly won't charge you!

Miku: (Dangerously) Rin...

Rin: It'll be worth the trip to jail, 'cause no one messes with Rin's niece!

Len: Rin, just go home!

Rin: But I'm going to work with you!

Though one look at the menacing-looking aura surrounding Len, made Rin think otherwise.

Rin: (Frightened) Uh, know what? I'll just... call a cab. Yeah... no biggie. (Runs out the door)

Miku: *Sigh* That sister of yours and friend of mine...

Len: I'll deal with her later. *Sigh* Look, Kilala, don't listen to your Aunt, okay? Fighting will just make it worse.

Kilala: But what if she hurts me again?

Miku: Then you tell the teacher that you're being bothered.

Kilala: Mmm...

Miku: *Sigh* Kilala... If it bothers you that much, would you feel comfortable going to a different school?

Kilala: No.

Miku: No?

Kilala: I don't want to say goodbye to my friends...

Len: Are sure you want to go back today?

Kilala: Yeah. I'll just tell the teacher.

Len: Okay then. If you're sure.

Kilala: I'm sure.

Rin: (Comes back in) Hey, uh, I uh... heh, left my cell phone back home, so I can't call a cab to work. So uh, can I go with you guys?

Len: ... *Sigh* Fine!

Rin: YAY!

Len: _Why did I agree?_

Rin: Heard that, Len_._

Len: How did you know what I was thinking?!

Rin: We're twins, duh!

Miku: Um... should I be concerned? What are you two taking about?

Len: *Sigh* It's a twin thing.

Sometime later, after getting prepared, the family were in the car, on their way to Kilala's school. Most of the ride was in an awkward silence due to Kilala's apprehensive feelings. Not wanting the silence to continue on, Rin decided to talk to Kilala in hopes of easing the awkwardness.

Rin: So, Kilala, do you like your new school?

Kilala: ... Yeah. Maybe.

Rin: Um... well, did you make any friends?

Kilala: Yeah.

Rin: Ooh! So what's their name? Are they nice?

Feeling a bit more cheerful, Kilala responded in a somewhat more cheery tone.

Kilala: Yeah. Their names are Sakurai Hiro & Hikari Kasumi. They're both really nice!

Rin: Really? So what are they like?

Kilala: Well...

In the front seats with Miku & Len...

Len: Well, at least my sister knows how to cheer people up a little, I'll give her that.

Miku: We should give her more credit.

Rin: Darn right you should!

Len: (Mumbling) Then again, she's loud.

Rin: Shut up!

Kilala: *Giggle*

Miku: Oh, we're here.

Kilala: (Nervously) Already?

Miku: Yeah...

Kilala: Mmm...

Len: Hey, it's okay. Cheer up. If something happens again, we'll come get you.

Kilala: ... Promise?

Len: I'll cross my heart as many time as I have to.

Miku: Me too.

Rin: Me three!

Kilala: Okay.

Miku: Want us to walk you into class?

Kilala: No. I know the way.

Miku: Okay then. (Kisses Kilala)

Len: (Kisses Kilala) Be safe, princess.

Rin: (Hugs Kilala and whispers) Beat her up.

Len: RIN!

Rin: I'm kidding! ... Maybe.

Kilala: (Gets out of the car) Bye-bye.

Miku, Len & Rin: Bye, Kilala!

Len: Be careful.

Len then drives away, leaving Kilala standing on the school's pavement. Kilala is then greeted by her friends, but does not take notice of them as she stares at the retreating form of her father's car. Though she soon snaps out of it when Kasumi shuts.

Kasumi: HEY! KILALA!

Kilala: Eek! Oh it's you Kasumi.

Kasumi: We've been trying to talk to ya for awhile you know.

Kilala: Really? Must have spaced out...

Hiro: You were kind of spacey. Anyway, how are you feeling.

Kilala: I'm fine.

Tsune: Oh really?

Kilala: Eek! Tsune! H-How long have you've been standing there?

Tsune: Just got here.

Kasumi: And now you can just leave!

Tsune: Was I talking to you?

Kasumi: You are now!

Hiro: Look, Tsune, you're already in trouble with my big sis, do you really want to get into more trouble?

Tsune: Don't care. Besides, I got business with her. (Points to Kilala)

Kilala: M-Me?

Tsune: Yeah. You got a lot a nerve showing up back here after yesterday. Where were you anyway? Crying to your mommy & daddy?

Kilala: Umm...

Tsune: You were, huh?

Kasumi: Hey, leave her alone!

Tsune: I guess you're still listening to your parents too, right?

Kilala: W-What does that matter to you?

Tsune: A lot, actually.

Kilala: Why?

Before Tsune could answer, the bell rang, and the teachers were coming to get the kids to class.

Tsune: Well, saved by the bell. But this ain't over! Just you wait, Hatsune-Kagamine, as long as you're still coming to school, I'm gonna make your life here a misery!

And with that, Tsune went to her class, leaving behind a frightened Kilala and her angered companions.

Kilala: Oh...


	5. Chapter 5

Kilala Snaps

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: From the total reviews, favorites, and followings, this is already my most popular story. That's actually a problem for me since now I can't risk disappointing anyone. If the kids sound too smart, then just remember, they're smart kids. Well, I think it's time to take Rin's advice, don't you? 初音ミク -Project DIVA-, including its characters and music, is copyright of, Rin?**

**Rin: SE-GA!**

* * *

Well, as said in the previous chapter, Tsune held to her threat and made young petite Kilala's life in school an utter misery. And she was certainly feeling miserable and frightened. And every time her parents came to pick her up, they would always see her in tears, small injuries, or all messy, their worries increasing each time. And it didn't help that Kilala always said it was nothing. Tsune always tried to make Kilala miserable as she promised, no matter how small the action was. Examples of Tsune's promised threats to make Kilala miserable included the day she took her lunch.

5 Days ago at lunch...

It was 2 hours after Tsune made her threat to Kilala, and now it was lunch time, and little Kilala was just frightened. Looking around frantically to be more specific on how terrified she was right now. This prompted the most expected question from Kasumi.

Kasumi: Hey, Kilala, you okay?

Kilala: O-Of course! W-Why wouldn't I be?

Hiro: Well for starters, you're shaking like a cat that got wet, and you're looking around the place for something.

Kilala: (Mumbling) More like SomeONE.

Hiro: "Someone"? Are you talking about Tsune?

Kilala: Yes...

Hiro: So that's why you're scared.

Kilala: Of course! You guys were there too!

Kasumi: Yeah, but come on, Kilala. She's probably just bluffing to scare ya.

Kilala: But what if she really means it?

Hiro: Then we'll just tell Big Sis.

Kilala: Mmm...

Kasumi: It's okay, Kilala. Cheer up! Let's just eat our lunch.

Kilala: ... Okay.

Kasumi: That's the spirit. So what did you bring for lunch?

Kilala: Well I-

Tsune: Well what do we have here? (Snatches Kilala's lunch)

Kilala: EEEK!

Tsune: What the heck is this?

Kilala: It's a bento and it's mine!

Ignoring the provoked Kilala, Tsune eats from the bento box, only to spit it out with a disgusted look.

Tsune: Blech! This is disgusting! How can eat this stuff!

Kilala: It's not disgusting! My mama made that for me! Give it back!

Tsune: Of course. Now I know why; because "mommy made it". Well here, you can have it back!

Obviously, she didn't hand it back nicely. Tsune dumped the content of the bento all over Kilala. Kilala was covered in food from head to shoes now.

Tsune: Bon appétit! (Walks off)

Kasumi: HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU CREEP!

Hiro: Kilala, are you okay?

Kilala: *Sniffle* *sniffle* *sniffle*

Kasumi: I'm guessing... no.

Hiro: I'll go get Big Sis.

Then there was the day where Tsune spilled paint all over Kilala.

3 Days ago during class...

Mrs. Sakurai: Okay class, we're going to some painting now!

Children: YAY!

Hiro: So what are you two going to paint? I'm going to paint a dog.

Kasumi: I'm going to paint a flower.

Kilala: I'm going to paint a spring onion and show it to Mama!

Tsune: Again with the parents?

Kilala: (Annoyed) What do you want, Tsune?

Tsune: Mad today, huh? Well let's see if we can't change that!

Hiro: Don't try anything funny, Tsune! Big Sis is right over there!

Tsune: Don't care. And I wasn't talking to you, Sakurai! I just wanted to help Kilala with her painting. It's missing some color right here!

Tsune grabs the small bucket of paint and splashes it all over the painting Kilala was starting!

Kilala: Hey!

Tsune: You know what? You're missing some paint too!

With that, Tsune dumped the entire bucket of paint on Kilala and her friends. And two little words came out of Hiro's mouth afterwards.

Hiro: BIG SISTER!

Day after day Tsune relentlessly bullied Kilala and her friends. But today would be different. Because today was the day that Kilala would have no more of Tsune's bullying. And to today would be the day Miku & Len's worry would reach it peak.

Today at recess...

Kasumi: Hey, Hiro?

Hiro: Yeah?

Kasumi: I'm worried about Kilala. Tsune still isn't leaving her alone.

Hiro: I'm worried too, but really, what can we do? No matter how many times Big Sis tells her to Tsune stop, she continues to make it worse for Kilala.

Kasumi: I know! What's her problem with Kilala anyway? She acts as if she has a reason to hate Kilala, but Kilala hasn't done anything to her!

Hiro: I wish I knew. I really do. Oh, hey, here comes Kilala. HEY, KILALA! OVER HERE!

Kilala: Oh, hey guys.

Kasumi: Are you okay, Kilala? You sound a little sad.

Kilala: I-I'm fine.

Hiro: ... Hey, Kilala? If you're scared of whatever Tsune's going to do to you, why don't you just switch to a new school?

Kilala: EH?!

Hiro: I'm not saying I want you gone. I just think it'd better to go to a new school instead of getting bullied in this one.

Kilala: But if I go to a new school I won't see you guys again!

Kasumi: That's true, but... Tsune-

Kilala: PLEASE don't mention Tsune. It's bad enough I have to see her.

Tsune: (Sarcastically) "Bad enough to see me"? I'm hurt!

Kilala: EEK!

Tsune: It's starting to get annoying with you "eeking", you know?

Kasumi: Maybe if you stopped being mean, she wouldn't be "eeking" when you're show up, ya big bully!

Tsune: I wasn't talking to you, shorty!

Kasumi: Who you calling short!

Tsune: YOU!

Kilala: Hey! Leave her alone, Tsune!

Tsune: Yeah? And what are YOU going to do about it?!

Kilala: Well... um... I'll...

Tsune: You'll what?

Kilala: (Nervously) I'll... uh...

Tsune: That's what I thought. I bet you'll just go crying to your mommy and daddy again!

Kilala: I-I will not!

Tsune: (While pushing Kilala) Yeah right! You'll just go crying to your parents like you always do! Face it; you're just a sniveling little baby!

And just like their first encounter, Tsune, with a great shove, pushed little Kilala to ground. Only this time, there was a mud puddle where Kilala fell, so now she was all dirty.

Kasumi: HEY!

Tsune: (Sarcastically) Oh! I'm sorry! Hey, everyone! Little Kilala decided to play in the mud like a piggy! Hahaha!

Hearing this, nearly all the children at the school came over to witness Kilala's unfortunate predicament. Some had sympathetic expressions. Others, however, joined Tsune in laughing cruelly at Kilala, though this was mainly due to wanting to do something. Tsune. That one name ran through Kilala's mind. All the abuse and suffering happening to Kilala was because of Tsune. And for what?

Kilala didn't know, but because of Tsune constantly stating something about Miku & Len, Kilala had a feeling it may have something to do with her own parents, but that feeling was placed in the back-burner. And as the crying Kilala looked up to see the laughter, her eyes drifted to Tsune. Something in the 4-year-old apparently snapped because as soon as her tear filled eyes landed on Tsune, they instantly had a fire of rage in them. With what was now probably the most cutest, but still serious, little glare ever seen before, Kilala got up, charged at Tsune, tackled her to the ground, and started hitting Tsune's scalp with her small little hand. And it didn't help that Kilala inherited some of her father's above strength.

To say the children were shocked at seeing the most innocent child in Crypton City go into a fit of rage and beat up Tsune to the point of reducing mean Tsune to tears was a HUGE understatement. Their little jaws were hitting the ground. One of the children managed to snap out of it, and went to go get a teacher to show them what was occurring. While the child was doing that, Kilala, who was still hitting Tsune, let out all of her pent-up emotions towards the said bully.

Kilala: YOU JERK! Ever since I got here you've been nothing but a meanie to me! You've called me names! Stoled my lunch! Been mean to my friends! Pushed me! Talked bad about Mama & Papa! Made fun of my hair! And been hurting me! Well how does it feel to be the one hurt?! I'm NOT gonna go home crying to Mama & Papa ever again! Why have you've been mean to me?! Why?! Why?! WHY?!

By the time Kilala was finished letting her feelings out, the child returned with the principle who was now witnessing Kilala's action. The principal then picked up Kilala, who was now struggling to get out of the principle's grip.

Principle: Kilala Mirai Hatsune-Kagamine! What are you doing hurting this child?!

Kasumi: It wasn't her fault! Tsune's been bullying her for a week now!

Hiro: She was only trying to save herself!

Principal: I've seen and dealt with Tsune's behavior before, and I WILL deal with it again! But that doesn't mean young Kagamine here should fight back like that! Miss Hatsune, I know you're a kind child, but your actions just now give me no choice, but to call your parents and tell them of your actions!

Kilala: B-B-B-Bu-

Principle: (Softly) Miss Hatsune, please don't make this any more difficult.

Kilala: ... Okay.

10 minutes later, at the DIVA Theater...

**Song: Theme of 初音ミク by 初音ミク**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete Yo ne?**

**Sono-ichi,** **Itsumo to chigau kamigata ni** **Kigatsuku koto**

**Sono-ni,** **Chanto kutsu made miru-koto,** **Ii ne?**

**Sono-san,** **Watashi no kito-koto ni** **Wa mittsuno kotoba de benji suru koto**

**Wakattara migite ga orisu nano wa** **Nonantoka-shite!** **Betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain-dakara** **Kimi ni kokoro kara onotte hoshii no kawaii te**

**Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama** **Kiga-tsuite nee nee** **Mataseru nante rongai yo** **Watashi wo dare-dato onotteru no?** **Mou! nan-daka anai-nono ga tabetai!** **Ima sugu nii yo?**

**Ah!** **Check one, two!** **Aaaaaaaaaaaah!**

**Ketten?** **Kawaii no machigai desho** **Nonku wa yurushimasen no** **Ano ne?** **Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru?** **Chotto...**

**A, sore to ne?** **Shiroi ouma-san kinatteru desho?** **Nukae ni kite**

**Wakattara kashi-zuite te wo** **Totte ohime-samaitte** **Betsu ni wagarara nante itte nain dakara** **Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte** **Kuretatte ii no yo?**

**Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama** **Kiga-tsuite hora hora** **Otete ga aitemasu** **Nukuchi de ouaiso na ouji-sama** **Mou, doushite?** **Kiga-tsu te yo hayaku**

**Oh!**

**Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!** **Wakatte nai wa...**

**Ichigo no notta SHORTCAKE** **Kodawari tanagono torokeru PUDDING** **Minna, minna gaman shirasu** **Wagamama na ko dato orowa-nai de** **Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon** **Ato de koukai suru wayo**

**Touzen-desudatte watashi wa**

**Sekai de ichi-banohime-sama** **Chanto mitete yo ne** **Dekoka ni icchau yo?** **Fui-ni dakishine-rareta kyuu ni sonna ee?**

**Hikareru abunai yo,** **sou-itte soppo muku kimi** **...kocchi noga abunai wayo**

**Ah!** **Hey, baby...** **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!**

Mikuo: Once again, another great take! Then again, this IS your best song, Miku.

Miku: Wouldn't be my theme song if it wasn't!

Luka: So how's Kilala? You know, because of that whole bullying thing she's dealing with?

Len: Not good. She's been bullied for an entire week!

Miku: And she doesn't want to go to a different school because she doesn't want to leave her friends there. As parents, we're stumped guys.

Mikuo: Hey, come on. Cheer up, Sis!

Rin: Yeah, it'll all turn out better for her in the end!

Miku: You really think so?

Rin: Yep!

Luka: She's right! Watch, I bet the school will call you with some good news, and tell you how great Kilala is!

At that those words, Len's phone rang.

Len: It's from the school.

Luka: ... (Praying quietly) Now please let the studio be filled with gold! Please, please, please! ... (Annoyed) Nothing!

Len: (Answering the phone) Hello? ... WHAT!? We'll be right there!

Miku: What happened?

Len: Kilala's in detention!

Miku: ... (Angered) It'll all turn out better, huh, guy!?

Luka: (Scared) Hehehe... I guess we jinxed it?

Miku: YOU THINK!?

With worried thoughts of their child in their mind, Len & Miku drove off to get Kilala. Unknown to either of them, today was going to be life changing once they got Kilala and go back home...


	6. Chapter 6

Family Fallout

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: 初音ミク -Project DIVA-F will be released in America 4 days before Miku's birthday, on August 27, and has been rated T for Mild Lyrics, Mild Violence, and Suggestive Themes. The Mild Violence is because a silhouette of Rin got stabbed with a giant sewing needle in her song, Tokyo Teddy Bear. Now this chapter is once again rushed and short though due to not really having an idea on how to make it realistic. I'm open to suggestions. 初音ミク -Project DIVA-, including its characters, music, scenario, and other properties are copyright of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA!**

**© SEGA**

* * *

Well, things couldn't be any worse. But I digress. Because it did. Miku & Len had just picked up their daughter and were now in their home, and speaking to their daughter about her actions and troubles.

Miku: ... *Sigh* I don't know what to say. I really don't.

Kilala: But it wasn't my fault!

Len: We're not blaming you, Kilala. We're not. We know Tsune's been bullying you. But that doesn't mean you had to go stooping to her level to get her to stop.

Kilala: But she was being really mean!

Miku: We know that, Kilala. But why didn't you tell your teacher about it? I'm sure she would've helped.

Kilala: I do! But it doesn't matter because Tsune still be means to me anyway!

Miku: Look, Kilala, maybe it would be better if we just transferred you to different school.

Kilala: No! If I go to a different school I won't be able to see Hiro & Kasumi again!

Miku: I know that, sweetie, but quite frankly, I'm not seeing any other options for this situation!

Kilala: But I don't want to go to a different school!

Len: Well we don't have a choice! The bullying is only getting worse each day, and it needs to stop.

Kilala's frustration was really starting to show at this point now, if the agitated look on her face said anything. And now it's about to be completely known. For Kilala's mind drifted off to the back-burner, where the thought of her parents being responsible for Tsune's behavior resurfaced. And with that resurfaced thought, Kilala unwittingly...

Kilala: You're making the bullying worse!

Miku: ... What?

Kilala: You're making the bullying worse!

Len: Kilala, I know you're upset with the idea of going to a different school, but we're not doing it to bully you like Tsune.

Kilala: She's bullying me because of you!

Miku: That's ridiculous! We never even met Tsune. So how can we be responsible for her actions?

Kilala: I don't know. But she's always talking about you everytime she bullies me.

Miku: Just because she brings us up doesn't mean we're responsible for her actions. How does she even know us anyway?

Kilala: I don't know! But everytime I mention you she gets meaner!

Miku: Well look, I don't know what to tell you.

Kilala: You can stop whatever you did to her to make her stop being mean!

Miku: We haven't even seen her!

Kilala: Well I want her to stop!

Miku: Well then let us take you to a different school.

Kilala: NO!

All throughout the argument between mother and daughter, Len looked on in silence. Though he looked neutral, if one looked closely you'll be able to see an increasing worry on his feature. Boy will his worry be proven.

Miku: Kilala Mirai Kagamine-Hatsune! Stop being ridiculous! You've never been like this before! Are you going to start acting like this Tsune girl now?

Kilala: No!

Miku: Then be please stop this weird attitude. I'm trying to help you!

Kilala: But your not helping since Tsune bullies me because of you!

Miku: "Because of us"?! Why do you still keep thinking we have something to do with it? What do you want us to do? Stop being around you? Is that what you want?

Kilala: I WANT YOU TO STOP BEING MY MAMA & PAPA!

As soon as those words left her lips, Kilala automatically covered her mouth in shock, then looked up at her parents and what she saw horrified her. What she saw was her parents with a mixture of emotions on their face: shock, a hint of feeling rejected, but most of all, there was a look of heartbreak on their faces. After several moments of silence, Miku was the first to speak.

Miku: (Sadly) You wish that we stop being your parents? Are you saying that you wish we weren't your parents?

Kilala: (Nervously) I-I didn't mean to-

Miku: Didn't what? You didn't mean to do what?! Didn't wish for us to be around?

Kilala: Mama, I-

Miku: No, no, no! Don't "mama" this time! (On the verge of tears) Your words and attitude pretty much made it clear you don't one!

Miku then proceeded to walk upstairs to her & Len's room, with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to yell at Kilala like that, but Kilala's earlier statement really torn a hole in her heart.

Kilala: Mama-

Miku: Just... *Sigh* Just don't talk to me now. Alright?

And with that, Miku went upstairs to her room, leaving Len & Kilala alone in the living room.

Kilala: ... Papa.

Len: ...

Kilala: Sorry's not gonna cut it, is it?

Len: *Sigh* Probably not. But Kilala, I know you didn't mean what you said, you've been frustrated all week. But what you said did hurt, even if you didn't mean it. We've loved you before you were even born, so to hear you say stuff like that really hurts.

Kilala: *Sniff* *Sniff*

Len: *Sigh* I'm going to go check on your mother. Go to your room for now.

Nodding her head, Kilala went up and into her bedroom, while Len went to his room to check on his wife. Kilala was sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes, contemplating on her action. As her room was right next door to her parents', she heard the sobs of her mother and her father attempts to soothe his wife. the knowledge that she was responsible for her parents' sadness at the moment, made Kilala cry even harder.

Kilala: *Sniff* I'm no better than Tsune.

Several hours later...

Miku & Len were standing outside of their daughter's room, with Miku raising her hand in a way that shows that she's about to knock on the door, but then slowly lowered her hands in hesitation.

Miku: I don't know if I can.

Len: Well we have to, Miku. We got to try to fix this.

Miku: I know, but, what if she won't talk to me? I made my own little baby cry! I've never done that before! She probably hates me!

Len: But if you don't try, then you won't know if she'll talk. And believe me, she can never hate you.

Miku: *Sigh* Okay. Thanks. (Knocks on the door) Kilala? Sweetie? It's Mama. Um, listen, I'm sorry for getting mad at you earlier. I want to talk to you. ... Kilala? Kilala...? Sweetie? Can I come in? ... She's not answering. Do you think she's asleep?

Len: I don't think so. It's 6 pm, she should still be up. Let's go in.

The couple entered the room, only to find... no one.

Miku: Huh? Where is she? Kilala? Kilala?

Len: Kilala! Hey, princess, if you're hiding please come out. We just want to talk- huh?

Len spotted something on Kilala's little dresser. It was a note. A note for Len & Miku from Kilala. Len picked the note up and started reading it, and with each words he read, his eyes grew wider and wider with shock. Then he got to the end of the note...

Len: (Horrified) Oh my god!

Miku: What? What's wrong?

Len: (Hands the note) Look!

Miku: (Takes the note and starts reading it) "Dear Mama & Papa, I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings earlier. I'm sorry for thinking that you were the reason Tsune was mean to me. And... I'm really sorry... for making you cry. It's my fault. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Tell Aunt Rin, Uncle Mikuo, Godmama Luka, and my friends I'll miss them. Tell Haku to be quiet though and to not say anything about you anymore. I love you, Mama, Papa. Goodbye. - Kilala, your little spring onion"

Right there and then, Miku & Len bursted into a full-blown fountain of tears filled with despair and agony. For their daughter had ran away. In despair, Miku screamed one name into the heavens.

Miku: KILALA!


	7. Chapter 7

Urgent Family Meeting

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Okay, now this is more of a filler chapter just to give you all a heads up. The purpose of this chapter is mainly just to show the rest of Miku & Len's friends. The Crude Humor and Mild Suggestive Theme descriptions mentioned in the first chapter pretty much comes into play here. Also, a Happy Birthday for Miku, and two congratulations for Miku: one for her fifth game becoming her first game to be released internationally, and the other for her English voicebank being available for download on your birthday. Here's to another perfect year of music, listening to you in English, being SEGA's female mascot, for revolutionizing music like no one has EVER done before, and for you just being you and existing! 初音ミク -Project DIVA-, including its characters, music, scenario, and other properties are copyright of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA! Happy Birthday to me!**

**© SEGA**

* * *

At Rin's apartment, at 6:07 P.M., Rin is sitting on her couch, playing on her old SEGA Dreamcast, until she had a thought...

Rin: _Why am I playing old consoles that never even lasted for so long? Maybe I should call Len just to bug the heck out of him. Then again, he's probably giving Kilala a lecture or somethin' for getting in detention or something. Maybe I should order pizza instead, and just pig out! Yeah! But then I'll get the boring lecture from MEIKO about "eating healthy food more, so you can grow big, like me"! Yeah, well, just because I don't have rolls of cash like you, doesn't me I'm going to start eating healthy! I'll eat whatever I want! I don't care if I only get big around the waist, OR unhealthy! You don't even know if I'm eating right now, dang it! ... I am SO bored. I need a boyfriend. Nah, a husband! ... Yeah, I'm bored! What the heck is that ringing sound?!_

That ringing sound was Rin's cellphone, who answered it.

Rin: Hello? Len? Hey, hey! Slow down! I can't hear wha- KILALA'S MISSING?! How?! Why?! Yeah, yeah, I'm coming over! (Runs out the door)

At the Kagamine-Hatsune residence, Miku & Len were pacing back and forth with worried, despaired expressions on their faces. Their red, puffy eyes easily gave away that they were crying. In the room were most of their friends, who were Mikuo, Luka, Haku, Neru, Teto, MEIKO & KAITO, who all had the same thought: why do Len & Miku seem so upset? A few moments later, Rin came bursting through the door, with a frantic look.

Rin: Okay I'm here! What happened to Kilala?

Neru: Kilala? Is that why you called us?

Miku: Yes.

Mikuo: Why? You didn't tell us why you had called us here. Is she still having bullying problems?

Miku: Right now, her bullying problems is the least of our problems right now!

Luka: It is? What happened? Where IS Kilala?

Miku: ...

Luka: Miku? What happened?

Miku: Guys... Kilala, she- (tearing up) she- oh god!

Teto: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! What happened to Kilala?

Len: (Sadly) Guys, Kilala... she ran away.

Everyone (minus Len, Miku & Rin): ... WHAT!?

Luka: Kilala ran away?!

Neru: Why?!

Teto: Where is she?!

Haku: WHERE's Gakupo?

Luka: He's in jail, because one of his students lost their eye from sword practicing, and when the police found out, they told him that he was doing the buisness illegally. I have to bail him out later.

Miku: (Snaps finger) Hey! I thought we were talking about Kilala!

Luka: Right. Sorry. Okay, so what happened? Did that girl who's been bullying her made her run away?

Miku: Yes... and no.

Haku: What do you mean "yes and no"?

Miku: Um... well... see, here's the thing; we kinda got into an argument.

Haku: ... Hahaha!

Miku: What's so funny?

Haku: "Got into an argument"! Hahaha! Good one, Miku! But seriously, what REALLY happened?

Miku: That IS what happened!

Haku: Yeah, sorry, but no offense, I don't believe that.

Neru: Yeah, me neither.

Miku: Whatever! Believe what you want, but that's what happened!

Rin: Okay, okay. Tell us from the beggining what happened.

Miku: Okay, well, when we picked up from shcool, we were telling her why she shouldn't have stooped to Tsune's level and that we should transfer her to a new school, then she gets angry, saying we were responsible for Tsune bullying her.

Teto: Wait, how are you guys responsible for this girl bullying Kilala?

Miku: I don't know. Kilala kept saying that Tsune was always talking about us whener she bullied Kilala. We've never even seen this girl. I don't know how she even knows who we are.

Haku: ... Really? You're the world's most popular singer of all time, a video game icon, and a college graduate in music, arts, and technology, and you're really wondering how this girl knows who you are?

Miku: Yes, Haku! Really! Alright? Not everyone knows who we are, nor does everyone like our music!

Haku: And to that, I say blasphermy!

Miku: Whatever! Anyway, back to where I left off, we told Kilala we've never met the girl, so we couldn't have possibly have done anything to Tsune. So she got madder because she wants the bullying to stop and thought we had something to do with it. So the arguring got worse until Kilala said she wished we'd stop being her Mama & Papa, then I got mad and wouldn't listen to her. Then when we went to go check on her, she wasn't there, and all we found was this note from her saying she ran away.

Luka: (Takes the note from Miku) ... Oh my god!

Neru: I know... she has such amazing handwriting! I mean, look at the vocabulary! I forget that she has an IQ of 110!

Teto: I know! Why does she have to go to school? She's a genius!

Haku: What the heck?! How can she write this about me?!

Miku: Hey! Do you guys have a short attention span or something?! Because my baby's missing!

Len: What you think we called you all here just to joke around?! We called you to help us!

Haku: What after what she said about me? Forget it! She can be in an alleyway in Tokyo for all I care now!

Miku: Mikuo, hold me back.

Mikuo: Why?

Miku: Because I'm gonna kill her!

Mikuo: (Grabbing Miku) Miku!

Haku: (Mockingly) Down, Bessie!

Rin: Miku, clam down!

Miku: Lemme go! I'm just going for the neck!

Mikuo: Miku!

Luka: Stop it, guys!

Neru: Go, Miku! Go for the knockout!

Teto: Don't support this!

LEN: EVERYBODY, CALM DOWN!

Everyone (but Len): ...

Len: *Sigh* Look, Kilala's out there, all alone, probably scared or worse, and here we are acting like a bunch of brats, when we can be using our time to look for Kilala. Now I'm going to look for my daughter. C'mon, Miku.

Miku: *Sigh* Anyone who wants to join us is welcomed.

With that said, Miku & Len walked out of their house, leaving their friends standing there in silence, until...

Rin: I'm the girl's aunt! I don't need to be welcomed! I'm obviously going to help! Besides, I have this feeling that it may be my fault she got into detention to begin with.

Mikuo: I'm the uncle, so I'm coming. Little Sis would kill me if I didn't!

Luka: Looks like Gakupo's gonna have to sit in a cell for awhile! My goddaughter needs me!

Neru: I'm coming too!

Teto: So am I!

Haku: Have fun!

Rin: Wait... you're not coming?!

Haku: Of course not! After she told me to shut up in her letter!

Rin: (Dangerously) If you don't come help us look for my niece, I'll tie you up and drag you to a room to meet all those people you criticized in your reviews! Which is everyone!

Haku: I was just joking! Jeez! I'll help!

Rin: You got a really twisted way of joking!

And with that, Project DIVA head out into the large and rhythmic streets of Crypton City to search for the little girl that had always touched their hearts.

Miku & Len: _Kilala, we're coming!_

Meanwhile, somewhere in Crypton City...

Kilala: Oh... where am I?


	8. Chapter 8

In the City

**B.A.G-GOMEZ: Well, great news; Mitchie M has a new album coming out called _The Greatest Idol._ Comes out November 6. 初音ミク -Project DIVA-, including its characters, music, scenario, and other properties are copyright of, Miku?**

**Miku: SE-GA! **

**© SEGA**

* * *

Somewhere in Crypton City...

Kilala: Oh... where am I now?

Having had run away from home out of guilt for hurting her parents feelings, little Kilala found herself in an unfamiliar part of Crypton City, having never gone to this part of the city. Buildings shining so bright that the stars wouldn't come out to shine themselves covered every corner of this part of the city. Building of all sorts, ranging from malls, apartments, concert stages, hospitals, all sorts. Though dazzled by this place, Kilala knew she had to figure out where she was. Fortunately for the young child, there was a sign with the areas name on it.

Kilala: (reading) "Welcome to Torinoko City. Making towns this great takes AGES!" ... (mumbling) Well that wasn't funny at all! It says I'm on "Beat Street". Well it seems nice! Real bright, though!

The runaway child then proceeded to explore her surrounding, admiring all the sights that the city had to offer. She was dazzled by the sight of the lights of the city. ... Well, more like cringing at the brightness. unbeknown to the young girl, she was being watched by three figures.

Dell: Hey, fellas! Check it out. That little girl can't see squat with all the lights! It's hilarious!

Piko: Hey, c'mon, man. That's not funny. I remember that happening to you too!

Dell: Hey!

Rei: So what's a little brat like her doing out this late at night? Kid ran away or something?

Piko: Um, am I the only one concerned about the fact that she can't see where she's going now?

See, due to all the lights blinding her, little Kilala was now walking aimlessly into the street, unaware that a car was going to smack in to her any second. Luckily for her, Piko managed to grab her and pull her out of the street before the car smacked into her. Unfortunately for Piko, the idea that a stranger that she couldn't see at the moment did not sit well for Kilala, as she was now thrashing about in Piko's arm, much to Piko's dismay and pain.

Kilala: (panicking) Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

Piko: Wai- OW! Kid... OW! Stop kicking- OW! Me! I'm trying to hurt you! I just saved you from getting hit by a car!

Kilala: I don't believe you! I can't even see!

Piko: Just give me a moment. Hey, Dell! Do you still have your sunglasses? I need them.

Dell: Yeah. Here. (hands the glasses)

Piko: Here, kid, put these on.

Doing as she was told, Kilala put the sunglasses on, nullifying the bright light and allowing her to see. She soon realized that the direction she walking in lead into the street, confirming what Piko said.

Kilala: (apologetic) Oh, I guess you were telling the truth. I'm sorry.

Piko: It's fine. I'd probably would have done the same.

Rei: I know I would've.

Piko: So, kid, what are you doing out here all alone at this time day?

Kilala: (nervously) Oh. Well... uh... you see... I uh... uh...

Rei: Aha! So she IS a runaway kid!

Kilala: How do you know I ran away?

Rei: Why else would a brat like you be out here during this time of day?

Kilala: Mmm...

Piko: Just ignore him. C'mon, let's take you home.

Kilala: I-I can't go home!

Piko: Sure you can. Your parents must be worried sick.

Kilala: (sadly) No they're not.

Piko: Of course they are. What parents wouldn't be worried about their kid?

Dell: Well, rich snobbish kind, ignorant kinds, abusive kinds, and... (gets glared at by Piko) Oh, y-you were... you were rhetorical? Heh. Sorry.

Piko: *sigh* Ignore him too. Look, kid, I don't know why you think your parents aren't worried about you, but I bet a million yen that they are.

Kilala: No. I made them cry. I can't go back.

Piko: Look, I don't know what you did to make them cry, but I'm sure they'll forgive you.

Kilala: Mmm...

Dell: Can we move this along? I'm getting dangerously hungry over here.

Piko: Dell, we have a runaway kid here, and you're more concerned about...

Rei: Correction: WAS here. Yeah, she ran off in the split second you turned.

Piko: WHAT?!

True enough, Piko turned around and saw Kilala retreating figure, until he could no longer see her.

Piko: (angered) Why the heck didn't you stop her?!

Rei: She's not our problem. Besides, she didn't wanna go back, so why bother?

Piko: *sigh* Why do I hang out with you morons?

The next day, Miku, Len and their friends were out in Torinoko City looking Kilala. They had just put up posters asking if anyone seen the young girl, and were now searching every inch of the city in search of Kilala, occasionally asking passerbys if they had her.

Miku: Excuse me, have you seen this girl? (holds up a poster of Kilala)

Citizen: Nope. Sorry.

Miku: Oh...

Rin: Hey, any luck?

Miku: No.

Len: No one seems to have seen her at all.

Luka: Yeah, right! Some of these people are probably just being rude! Some of them just walked passed me as if they didn't see me asking! I bet they wouldn't care if I told them she was dead!

Miku: (horrified) DEAD!?

Luka: I'm only saying that to make an example of these people's rudeness.

Miku: (panicking) But now the thought is in my head now! She could dead!

Len: Whoa, whoa! Hey, honey, calm down. I'm sure she's not dead! We've got to be positive for Kilala. Alright?

Miku: But I'm so scared!

Haku: Well you shouldn't. I just talked to three guys earlier, and they said they saw Kilala, saved her from getting hit by a car.

Miku: (with hope) My baby? They found her!?

Len: Do they have her?

Haku: (nervously) Um... that's where the bad news comes in.

Haku then proceeded to tell Miku & Len of what had transpired, and when she got to the end, well... let's just say that the whole world probably learned how angry Hatsune Miku can be. For towns across could hear the anger of Hatsune Miku.

Miku: (shouting in rage) THEY LET HER GO?!


End file.
